1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector support mechanism, and more particularly, to a connector support mechanism comprising a pair of male and female connectors to be connected to each other and having a structure in which one of the connectors is temporarily locked to a mounted body.
2. Description of the Related Arts
As a connector of this kind, a connector described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-23725 is known (see FIG. 1). In this connector, a rear end of a first connector 52 is supported by an instrument panel 51, and a second connector 53 is fitted to the first connector 52 from its front end side. Engaging levers 54 and 54 are turnably pivoted on the first connector 52. A rear abutting protrusion 55 abutting a back surface of the instrument panel 51 and a front abutting protrusion 56 abutting a front surface of the instrument panel 51 are formed on a free end of each of the engaging levers 54 and 54. Further, a lever turning protrusion 57, which a front end surface of the second connector 53 abuts, protrudes from the engaging lever 54.
Therefore, when the second connector 53 is fitted to the first connector 52, a front end surface of the second connector 53 pushes the lever turning protrusion 57, so as to turn the engaging lever 54. To separate both the connectors 52 and 53 from each other from a state shown in FIG. 1, the second connector 53 is pulled backward. With this pull operation, the rear abutting protrusion 55 receives a reaction force from the instrument panel 51 so as to turn the engaging lever 54, and the fitted state of both the connectors 52 and 53 is released.
In the above-described conventional connectors, however, when the fitted state is released, the rear abutting protrusion 55 abuts the back surface of the instrument panel 51 diagonally, and this angle xcex81 is greater than 90xc2x0 with respect to the pull-out direction (backward) of the second connector 53. Therefore, when the second connector 53 was pulled backward, the component of force for turning the engaging lever 54 becomes small, and there is a problem that the pull-out force can not be converted into a turning force efficiently.
Further, there is a known connector shown in FIG. 2 as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-3746. As shown in FIG. 2, this connector comprises a first connector 51, a second connector 52 and a guide member 53 for accommodating the first connector 51. The guide member 53 includes locking means 53C for holding the first connector 51, and has a function that guiding the second connector 52 toward the first connector 51. A rib 53B protrudes inward from a side wall 53A of the guide member 53. A cam protrusion 51A protrudes from the first connector 51. The second connector 52 is formed with a straight guide groove 54 for guiding the cam protrusion 51A. A rotation plate 55 formed with a cam groove 55A is pivotally supported on the second connector 52 by means of a support shaft 56. Two lever protrusions 57A and 57B protrude from the rotation plate 55.
According to this connector, if the second connector 52 is allowed to approach the first connector 51 held by the guide member 53, the lever protrusion 57A of the rotation plate 55 abuts the rib 53B to turn the rotation plate 55, so that the cam protrusion 51A is pulled into the cam groove 55A, and the first connector 51 and the second connector 52 are fitted to each other. On the other hand, in order to release the fitted state between these connectors, the second connector 52 is retreated and the lever protrusion 57B abuts the rib 53B to rotate the rotation plate 55 in the opposite direction, thereby applying a force for separating the cam protrusion 51A in the cam groove 55A from the support shaft 56, so that the fitted state between both the connectors 51 and 52 is released. The cam groove 55A of the rotation plate 55 has a function for forcibly bringing the cam protrusion 51A toward or away from the support shaft 56. Portion at which the rib 53B formed on the side wall 53A of the guide member 53 abuts the lever protrusions 57A and 57B, function as a point of force. Therefore, when the lever protrusions 57A and 57B abut the rib 53B, there is an adverse possibility that bending is generated in the rib 53B. Such a bending of the rib 53B generates a bending return when the turning operation of the rotation plate 55 is completed. Therefore, there are problems that the bending return hinders proper operation of the cam groove 55A so that smooth fitting operation or fitting-releasing operation can not be carried out, and a load is applied to the fitted connectors. Thus, it is necessary to enhance the strength of the rib 53B of the guide member 55.
Further, there is a known connector shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-111386. This connector comprises two connectors, i.e., one connector 51 accommodated in a holder 50 and the other connector 52 which is fitted to the one connector 51. If the other connector 52 is fitted to the one connector 51, the one connector 51 releases a locked state by locking means 53 formed on the holder 50, and the one connector 51 is released from the holder 50. This connector has a fitting ensuring function capable of confirming that both the connectors 51 and 52 are fitted to each other if the one connector 51 is released from the holder 50.
In this connector, however, when the one connector 51 and the other connector 52 are fitted to each other, since there is no mechanism for reducing an insertion force caused when both the connectors are fitted to each other, this connector requires skill and relatively great force in the fitting operation. Further, since the one connector 51 is temporarily locked to the holder 50, it is necessary to form the locking means 53 on the one connector 51, and to form a recess for locking the locking means 53 to the inner wall surface of the holder 50. Therefore, there is a problem that the structure of the holder 50 and the C51 is complicated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector support mechanism capable of reducing an insertion force required for fitting connectors, and simplifying a structure of a mounted body and the connector which is temporarily locked.
The first aspect of the invention provides a connector support mechanism comprising: a first connector which is temporarily locked to a mounted member and which is provided with a guided protrusion protruding from the first connector; and a second connector turnably supporting a cam lever formed with a cam groove which guides the guided protrusion; wherein the first connector and the second connector are fitted to each other by inserting the guided protrusion of the first connector into the cam groove and turning the cam lever in that state, and wherein the mounted body is provided with a resilient temporarily locking arm for temporarily locking the first connector to the mounted body, and the temporarily locking arm abuts the guided protrusion.
According to the first aspect of the invention, in a state in which a guided protrusion protruding from a first connector is inserted into a cam groove, if a cam lever is turned, the first connector and a second connector can be fitted to each other. A temporarily locking arm formed on the side of a mounted body has resiliency and holds the first connector by the resilient force, and abuts the guided protrusion, thereby preventing the first connector from being retreated when the second connector is pushed against the first connector. Therefore, the guided protrusion which is guided by the cam groove and used for fitting both the connectors to each other functions as an abutment portion of the temporarily locking arm. Thus, it is unnecessary to separately provide a structure for engaging the temporarily locking arm to the first connector, and a structure of the first connector can be simplified.
The second aspect of the invention provides a connector support mechanism according to the first aspect of the invention, wherein in a state in which the guided protrusion is inserted into the cam groove, the cam lever is turned as the second connector moves in a fitting direction, thereby releasing the temporarily locking state between the first connector and the mounted body.
According to the second aspect of the invention, by turning the cam lever, the temporarily locked state between the first connector and the mounted body is released. As a result, the first connector is released from the mounted body in a state in which the fitting operation between the first connector and second connector is started. Therefore, it is possible to increase the turning angle and to reduce the fitting load in a state in which the cam lever does not receive limitation from the mounted body side. Further, since the first connector is released from the mounted body, vibration from the mounted body side is not transmitted to the first connector, and effect of relative vibration caused by weight difference between the mounted body and the second connector can be prevented.
The third aspect of the invention provides a connector support mechanism according to the first aspect of the invention, wherein the mounted body is a substantially cylindrical bracket fixed to an opening of a plate body and having a cylindrical hole which is in communication with the opening, and wherein the temporarily locking arm stands on a cylindrical inner surface of the bracket diagonally forwardly.
According to the third aspect of the invention, an opening is formed in a plate such as an instrument panel of an automobile, and a substantially cylindrical bracket is mounted to the opening. Therefore, it is possible to easily form the mounted body which temporarily locks the first connector. Further, it is possible to easily mount the first connector by the temporarily locking arm having resiliency formed on a cylindrical inner surface of the bracket. That is, by inserting the first connector into the bracket from front side to back side, the guided protrusion of the first connector can ride over in a state in which the temporarily locking arm is bent outward. After the guided protrusion passed forward, the temporarily locking arm returns such as to abut the side surface of the first connector by the resilient force, and the tip end of the temporarily locking arm abuts the rear side surface of the guided protrusion. At that time, the retreat movement of the first connector is restricted by the tip end of the temporarily locking arm. Therefore, when the second connector starts fitting, the guided protrusion can be inserted into the cam groove.
The fourth aspect of the invention provides a connector support mechanism according to the first aspect of the invention, wherein the cam lever has a turning operation member which abuts the mounted body, and wherein the mounted body includes a locking step for locking the turning operation member.
According to the fourth aspect of the invention, by abutting the turning operation member against the locking step of the mounted body, the pushing force of the second connector into the fitting direction can be converted into the rotation force of the cam lever, and both the connectors can be fitted to each other.
The fifth aspect of the invention provides a connector support mechanism according to the first aspect of the invention, wherein in a state in which the cam lever captures the first connector, the cam lever turns as the cam lever moves in the fitting direction of the second connector, thereby locking the turning operation member of the cam lever to the mounted body.
According to the fifth aspect of the invention, since the first connector is temporarily locked to the mounted body when the first connector and the second connector are fitted to each other, it is easy to position the first connector and the second connector.
The sixth aspect of the invention provides a connector support mechanism according to the fifth aspect of the invention, wherein a distance between the turning operation member and the cam lever is set longer than a distance between a pivot portion of the cam lever and each position in the cam groove.
According to the sixth aspect of the invention, since a distance of an arm of a moment from a fulcrum to a point of force is set longer than a distance of an arm of a moment from the fulcrum to a point of application. Therefore, servo function can be obtained, both the connectors can reliably be fitted to each other even if a force for pushing the second connector is small, and the assembling operation is enhanced. The seventh aspect of the invention provides a connector support mechanism according to the first aspect of the invention, wherein the cam groove comprising: a boss introducing region formed on an end edge of the cam lever; a servo operation region formed continuously with the boss introducing region for forcibly moving the boss as the cam lever turns; and an idling operation region formed continuously with the servo operation region for allowing relative movement with the boss by returning motion of the mounted body when the mounted body is bent, and the idling operation region functioning as a terminal portion of the cam groove.
According to the seventh aspect of the invention, by setting a shape of the cam groove, the fitting state of both the connectors and a bending return of the mounted body can be absorbed, and a connector support mechanism in which the bending of the mounted body is taken into consideration can be realized by adding the idling operation region to the cam groove. Therefore, the connector support mechanism can be applied in accordance with various materials and characteristics of the mounted body having strength.